


Dirty Dancing

by upsgirl88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Braime - Freeform, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsgirl88/pseuds/upsgirl88
Summary: It's Dirty Dancing Braime style.  You all know the story of Baby and Johnny - this is the Brienne and Jaime version.  It follows the basic plot of the movie with GOT characters taking the place of the movie characters.  There will be some slight changes, and perhaps an epilogue from where the movie ends to see further into the future.  Oh and of course more smut than the movie - because... why not? :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm honestly not sure if this idea has been done in the JB fandom before or not because I don't read fanfics. If it already has been done I mean no disrespect to the writer. We all have our own styles so I'm sure even with a similar plot things will be quite different. Dirty Dancing is my favourite movie of all time and I'm really excited to reimagine this idea with Brienne and Jaime. In the first chapter no one says her name yet, so I'm still debating if I want to have people call her Baby or not. If anyone has a preference feel free to let me know. I wasn't sure if I had the motivation to start something new right now, but when I heard a song from the DD soundtrack yesterday this idea came to me and I couldn't seem to let it go. I hope some of you are excited about this with me. I hope it will be fun :)
> 
> PS - please don't stress over Cersei. It just made sense for her to be the character I chose for her. There won't be anything between them beyond the dancing - not like their canon relationship. Think Derek and Julianne Hough not the incestuous Lannisters from the show and book. Cersei might even be likable by the end LOL I'm really paranoid people will quit reading because of Cersei which is why I normally barely include her at all, but I promise other than the role she had in the movie she will be minimal in this for sure.

Brienne pulled her sweater around her and continued walking in the cool evening air. It was only day one of three weeks at Tarly’s and she was already feeling very much out of place and a bit overwhelmed. Margaery, her step sister, was flourishing of course, like she always did. She was every bit the social butterfly that Brienne was not. But Brienne had grown to love her new sister and her step mother Alerie in a short time. They were wonderful, kind, and Alerie made her father happy. 

Selwyn had been alone since Brienne’s mother died when she was very young. But finally, just over 2 years ago he’d met Alerie, a recent widow herself, and they fell in love. Brienne was actually surprised how easily she took to her new family members after being just her and her father for so many years. They brought a lot of energy to the household and Brienne saw her father doing things he’d never done before - like taking 3 weeks off work to stay at Tarly’s. 

Her step brother Loras had stayed home. Brienne and Margaery knew he was struggling with his sexuality and he needed some time to sort things out. He’d joked before they left that he didn’t want to distract the eligible bachelors from Margaery. 

Brienne reminisced about the day so far as she walked. Mr. Tarly seemed nice enough, but she was a pretty good judge of character and she had a feeling some of it was an act. Her father had done heart surgery on Mr. Tarly several years ago and he’d been inviting them to the lodge for a long time. This year Alerie had finally convinced her dad to make the trip. 

Part of her wanted to stay home like Loras, but Brienne decided to make the best of it and try to enjoy herself. Selwyn wanted her there and Brienne would be going off to school in the fall, so it was their last trip together before that. 

She saw a little bridge and wandered towards it. She was too lost in thought to notice she’d entered an area she probably wasn’t supposed to be. She thought about Samwell for a moment. He was Mr. Tarly’s grandson and he seemed very sweet, but he’d latched on to her right away and Brienne had a hard time getting away from him and all the planned activities he was a part of running - highlighted by her wonderful appearance in a ridiculous magic show. 

As she approached a set of steps she thought about what had been the highlight of the day so far - the man and woman she’d seen leading the dancing in the hall, particularly the man. Samwell had called them the “dance people” and said they were supposed to keep the guest happy. He seemed rather annoyed with the way they were dancing together at first. He said they were showing off, but Brienne had been mesmerized. She couldn’t even imagine being able to move like the woman… and getting to dance with a man like that… She felt her cheeks flush at the thought. 

Brienne pushed the idea away. She was way too tall and awkward, it was silly to even imagine herself being able to move that way. She knew she was smart and she was known as a “good girl” but Brienne also knew she wasn’t the type of girl that men look at for anything other than being freakishly tall. 

She was interrupted by a voice. “How’d you get here?” She turned to see a man trying to carry three giant watermelons. 

“I took a walk,” she replied with a friendly smile. 

“Go back,” he said, jerking his head in the direction she’d come from. Brienne was trying to remember his name from earlier in the day. Something with a P… Podrick was it? 

Brienne reached for a watermelon. “Let me help,” she said. Her curiosity was already peaked. “What’s up there?” She glanced up the steps, desperately wanting to know why he was trying to send her away. 

“No guests allowed. House rules,” he said quickly. “Why don’t you go back to the playhouse? I saw you dancing with the little boss man.” He was teasing her as he mocked her sad attempt at a slow dance by dancing with the two watermelon he still held. Brienne glared at him and then dumped the watermelon she had taken back into his arms. Podrick struggled immediately and almost dropped all three. He sighed and softened, “Can you keep a secret?” 

Brienne nodded and took the watermelon back from his arms. “Your parents would kill you,” he muttered as they approached the doors. She could hear music blaring and her heart rate picked up. “Mr. Tarly would kill me,” he added, bumping his ass into the double doors and throwing them open. 

She felt her jaw drop when she saw what was happening inside the room. There was a dance floor full of people, but they weren’t dancing anything like what she’d seen back at the lodge. They were grinding, moving their hips, arms, shaking their body, touching each other provocatively and the room had a sexually charged feeling buzzing through it. The women were wearing tight clothes, short skirts, revealing tops, and some of them men had their shirts hanging open or were even shirtless. She couldn’t make herself look away from the scene before her, even as she tried to follow Podrick and keep up with the watermelon. 

“Where did they learn to do that?” she asked, as they finally stopped and passed off the melons. 

“Don’t know,” Podrick shrugged. “Kids are doing it in their basements back home. Can you imagine dancing like that on the main floor?” He chuckled. “Tarly would have a heart attack.” Suddenly the doors flew open and she saw the man and woman from earlier come bursting in. The crowd went wild as they danced their way into the room. Brienne couldn’t tear her eyes away. They were so sexy and smooth. She felt her face flush again. “That’s Jaime Lannister,” Podrick said. “He’s a friend. He got me the job here.” The way he moved was mesmerizing. 

“They look great together,” Brienne mumbled, feeling something inside her she didn’t quite understand. 

“Yeah… You’d think they were a couple wouldn’t you?,” he said, catching her attention. 

“Aren’t they?” she said, stunned. 

“No,” Podrick laughed. “They’re brother and sister. Twins actually. Been dancing together since they were kids.” Brienne’s eyes widened. They were dancing pretty intimately and sexually… “Trust me, it doesn’t go beyond dancing - don’t believe the nasty rumours. Jaime likes to keep his playing field open anyway.” It didn’t surprise her in the least that there would be rumours about them, but Brienne was too intrigued by the fact that Jaime wasn’t attached to anyone. 

Before she knew it he was headed right in their direction and Brienne held her breath. “Yo, Pod, what’s she doing here?” Jaime asked, ignoring her and talking to his friend. 

“She’s with me,” Pod replied quickly. 

“I carried a watermelon,” Brienne added. Jaime gave Prodick a look and headed back out to the dance floor. “I carried a watermelon?” she repeated, mortified by what a complete moron she sounded like. He must think I’m an idiot, she thought, already worrying about what this man she didn’t even know, and would likely never get to know, thought of her. 

She watched him dance a bit more with his sister as he worked his way in her direction. The closer he got the harder her heart started to pound. He was looking at her and Brienne was completely freaking out inside her head. She locked eyes with him though, finally someone pretty much her own height that she didn’t have to look down at. He grinned a bit and crooked a finger. Wait, what? Was he actually asking her to dance? She was already walking towards him and let him take her hand before her brain had a chance to remind her there was no way she could dance like them. She was tall, awkward and had no rhythm at all. With a quick glance back at Podrick she continued to let Jaime lead her onto the dance floor. 

Somehow over the music she was able to focus on his voice. It was kind and encouraging, even though she knew she must look ridiculous. He even complimented her efforts. Brienne tried to relax and listen to his voice, while she felt the beat of the music. Jaime reached a hand around behind her and pulled their bodies together. She could feel the warmth radiating from him through her thin cotton dress. Somehow she managed to hold herself together as he moved his hips, guiding hers with him so they were moving together. “That’s better,” she heard him say. Yes, she agreed in her mind, much better. 

 

Brienne couldn’t speak right then even if she wanted to. He stepped back and showed her how to move her hips in the other direction. Once she got the hang of it Jaime pulled their bodies together again, but this time she wasn’t quite getting it right so he patiently showed her again. Suddenly she became very determined to get it right and forgot about her fears and insecurities. She focused and relaxed her body to let him lead. When Jaime pulled her back in again… this time Brienne got it right. She knew she was still extremely awkward, but she let him lead her and it felt amazing. 

Jaime grabbed her arms and threw them up around his neck, which brought them even closer. Her breasts were brushing his chest as they moved and their groin areas were touching quite intimately. It was hard not to think about the way he was making her body feel, but she had to push those thoughts away because she didn’t want to screw up the dancing. 

Suddenly she felt him lean forward, pushing her body backwards. Her first instinct was to catch herself from falling, but she soon realized that Jaime had her and wouldn’t let her fall. He dipped her from side to side as she let her arms dangle, unsure of what to do with them now that she couldn’t reach his neck. When he pulled her up again she lifted her arms in the air and moved with the music. 

Jaime guided her arms around his neck again, pulling her flush against his body as they continued to dance. She closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying everything about being in his arms and the way their bodies were moving as one. Just when she really started to feel like she was getting the hang of it the song ended and Jaime released her. 

The next thing she knew he was gone and she was standing dumbfounded, alone and awkward in the middle of the dance floor. Within seconds she couldn’t even see where he’d gone off to. It was clear that what they had just shared had been nothing more than a quick dance lesson for the girl who wasn’t even supposed to be there, yet she still searched the room until she found him again having a beer off to the side of the room. 

Something inside her was telling her to go talk to him. A voice in her head said she should walk boldly up to him, take the bottle from his hand and have a swig. Brienne pictured that moment in her mind, but it ended with her gagging on the alcohol, making a complete fool of herself and running off into the night while they all laughed at her. Nah, she couldn’t risk that happening. 

Instead she found Podrick and quickly thanked him, promising not to tell anyone she’d been there and then she left, disappearing out the doors. Somehow she was the first one back to their cabin and Brienne was in bed, pretending to be sleeping by the time the others got there. She couldn’t stop thinking about Jaime, but even more so, she couldn’t stop thinking about how amazing it felt to dance that way. 

Brienne wanted to learn more. She desperately wanted to look like those other women on the dance floor. Somehow dancing with him had made her believe it was possible for her tall, long legs and two left feet to dance like all those other sexy women. She rolled over and made herself let go of the idea. She wasn’t like those other women at all. She was a good girl. She was brilliant and driven. Her father always said she was going to change the world. Brienne had plans to join the peace corps. She had plans to make a difference. But still she fell asleep with Love Man playing in her head and a warmth spreading to parts of her body, making her feel things she’d never felt before. Jaime Lannister was a very sexy man and he’d danced with her… Brienne knew one thing - she had to dance with him again - somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who read, reviewed or left kudos! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter enough to come back for this one :) Chapter 2 is a bit slower because there's so much set up before we actually get to the JB alone time and funsies. I do hope you enjoy anyways. I'm sticking fairly close to the dialogue and plot of the movie where I can, with some changes to fit the characters. I just don't see Sam as the same kind of guy that Neil was, so I hope that shows. Anyway, hope you enjoy! I did decide there will be no "Baby" or any other nickname for Brienne. It just didn't feel right to me and I agree with the reviewer who said Brienne wouldn't enjoy being called that by anyone, even her dad. And "Wench" just didn't fit the story hahaha kidding :)

Brienne had never tried on wigs before. In fact, she had never even entertained the idea of putting fake hair over top her own blonde waves. Like most of the activities at the resort, she thought the whole idea was stupid. But Margaery and Alerie were really excited about it and they wanted her to come too, so Brienne put on a smile and went with them. 

When she saw Jaime’s sister, who she found out was named Cersei, was leading the activity Brienne didn’t have to fake the smile any longer. All she had to do was picture the way the slender blonde woman moved and it made her feel good inside. It also reminded her of the brief dance she’d shared with Jaime. She didn’t want to admit it to herself but she’d been keeping an eye out for him all morning. So far she hadn’t spotted him anywhere. Perhaps it was for the best, since Brienne knew she was already smitten with the handsome stranger. 

You have no chance with him, she told herself, for the 50th time. But Brienne just couldn’t imagine never dancing with him again no matter how much of a long shot it truly was. It was easy to tell he was a rebel, a bad boy - so opposite of her it seemed… Or was she wrong about him? He’d been so kind and patient with her when they danced. Brienne knew she’d been awful, at first at least, yet he still encouraged her. Maybe he’s just a friendly bad boy, or maybe it was because he knew she was a guest and she could easily get Mr. Tarly to fire any one of them. Not that she ever would, but Jaime didn’t know that. 

Brienne was so lost in her own thoughts Margaery had to kick her under the table to get her attention. “Bri, psst,” she hissed. Brienne turned her attention to her petite brunette step sister. Margaery really was stunning and it truly hadn’t occurred to her to be jealous until that moment. If she looked like Margaery surely Jaime would take notice… “Brienne,” she hissed again. Alerie had moved a couple tables over to show off her wig to some new friends but she would be back at any moment. “Can you cover for me tonight?” Margaery asked. “Tell my mom and Selwyn I went to lie down.”

“Where are you going?” Again she felt a pang of jealousy that Margaery had plans to sneak off somewhere while she hung out with their parents. Brienne wasn’t sure what had got into her feeling jealous of something she would never do anyway. Sneaking around and lying really wasn’t her thing. But she would do it this one time for Margaery. 

“The golf course,” she replied with a wistful smile and a sparkle in her lovely eyes. “There’s a pretty view from the first tee.” Brienne nodded in agreement. “Good, thanks.” 

It was time to clean up and most of the women had removed the wigs and were heading off. Brienne lingered a bit. It was a good excuse to talk to Cersei for a moment if she was the last one there. She took off her wig and started to help clean up. When Cersei got close she spoke, “You’re a wonderful dancer.” Brienne knew it had come out as a total gush and she felt her cheeks get warm. 

Cersei’s tone wasn’t as friendly as she was expecting and Brienne quickly realized that much of what she’d seen was very likely an act. “Well my mother kicked Jaime and I out when we were teenagers, so we’ve been dancing together ever since.” 

Brienne knew it sounded stupid after Cersei’s admission but she couldn’t catch the words before they were out, “I envy you.” The woman gave her a look, snatched the wig out of her hand and threw it in the box and then took off. Brienne watched her go with a sigh. “Because of how you dance, with him…” she muttered softly. 

The remainder of the day Brienne kept herself busy and tried to avoid thinking about Jaime and his sister. She didn’t see either one of them until the dancing started after dinner that evening. She covered for Margaery, as requested and even faked a quick trip back to the cabin to “check on her” because Alerie was going to go. 

When she got back Mr. Tarly was at the table talking to Alerie and her father, suggesting they hit the dance floor. A stunning woman in a tight red dress with brilliant long auburn hair was dancing her way in their direction and she called out to Mr. Tarly. “Aren’t my dancing lessons paying off?” she cooed. 

Mr. Tarly plastered on a smile. “You look great Mel,” he gushed. “Terrific.” His face changed as he turned back to the table and once again Brienne saw his other side. “That’s Melisandre, one of the bungalow bunnies,” he said quietly. “That’s what we call the women who stay here all week. Their husbands only come up on the weekend.” He turned back to the woman and called out, “Stannis coming up on Friday?” 

“Friday,” she repeated with a nod. “He’s away a lot, I know. It’s a hardship.” Brienne was almost positive Mel was looking right at her father when she spoke. She’d heard about women like that, but Brienne had never had the pleasure of meeting one of them. Fortunately Selwyn didn’t even seem to notice. 

Brienne forgot all about Melisandre the cougar moments later when Jaime and Cersei appeared on the dance floor. She couldn’t take her eyes off them and when they split up to dance with others she watched Jaime the whole time, not even noticing that Cersei disappeared. He was so professional while he danced with the guests. If they’d only seen him last night, she thought, with a blush. In a weird way it was quite exciting for her to have a little secret that none of the other guests or bosses knew about. 

Samwell came over to their table and said something to his grandfather. Brienne watched him beckon Jaime over to them and she tried to stay calm as he excused himself from the woman he was dancing with and came closer. He’s not coming to see you, she told herself, trying to seem like she really had barely noticed he was there. 

“Where’s Cersei?” Mr. Tarly hissed. “Everybody’s been asking for her.” 

Jaime’s eyes flashed. “What do you mean where’s Cersei? She’s taking a break,” he snapped. It wasn’t the kind of tone an employee should take with their boss and Brienne held her breath. 

“Well as long as it isn’t an all night break,” Mr. Tarly muttered. Brienne released her breath with relief. Why was so concerned about this man? Did it really matter at all to her if he got fired? Of course it does, a voice in her head piped up. If he’s fired you’ll never see him again. If you don’t see him again there’s no way you’ll ever dance with him again. 

A while later her dad and Alerie had finally made it to the dance floor and Brienne was sitting at the table alone. “Come on Doll, let’s take a walk.” She looked up and saw Samwell holding out a hand politely. Brienne really wasn’t interested in spending time alone with Sam, but he was a nice enough guy and maybe a distraction from watching Mr. sexy pants dancing with other women would be a good idea. 

They wandered off and Brienne made polite conversation. Finally they stopped on a patio that overlooked the golf course and leaned on a railing. It was quiet for a moment and then Sam spoke, “I love watching your hair blowing in the breeze.” Brienne’s eyes widened slightly and she looked away. Sam really didn’t seem like the type that had any moves and she wondered if it had been hard for him to work up to that? 

She felt bad for him, mostly because she could empathize. But nonetheless she really didn’t want to stay out there with him much longer. “Maybe my parents are looking for me,” she said, as she turned back towards the main hall. 

“Brienne, don’t worry,” Sam said. “If they think you’re with me they’ll be the happiest parents at Tarly’s.” His words on their own could have been taken as egotistical, but the tone of his voice and her intuition told her that he was really just speaking the truth, whether he actually believed in it or not. 

Before she could reply or leave an awkward silence something caught their attention. Brienne saw Margaery and one of the handsome servers, Robbie, appear. They were arguing and Margaery looked really upset. 

“Go back to mommy and step daddy the doctor,” the handsome dark haired man said in a mocking tone. “Maybe you’ll hear an apology in your dreams.” 

The two of them headed off in opposite directions. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” Sam said gently. Brienne thought his tone was kind, but after seeing the different sides of his grandfather she really wasn’t sure if it was real or if great acting ran in the family. “Sometimes in life you see things you don’t really want to see.” He touched her shoulder and his voice went from somber back to perky, “You hungry? Let’s go get something to eat.” 

She was concerned about Margaery but she went with Sam to the kitchen anyway. He headed right for the fridge as she trailed along behind. “What do you want Brienne? You can have anything you want. A brownie with milk?” As he started to rhyme off the contents of the fridge she noticed slight movement under one of the stainless steel prep tables. She held back a gasp when she realized it was Cersei hiding under there. Their eyes met and she knew the woman was begging her not to blow her cover. 

Brienne gave her a little nod of encouragement and then walked over to Samwell. “Sam, look, I’m sorry, but I really need to go check on Margaery.” She patted his shoulder, hoping he would understand. 

His face fell, but he nodded, “Yeah.” He led her out of the kitchen and Brienne quickly headed out the door as if she was going to her cabin, but instead she took a detour and went looking for someone to help her. She found Podrick and told him what she’d seen. “We’ve gotta find Jaime,” he said. The two of them took off together and found him. 

“Why’s she here?” Jaime snapped as the three of them made their way back to get Cersei. 

Brienne considered leaving right then, clearly she wasn’t wanted. But Podrick spoke and he made a good point, “In case Sam comes back.” He was right, she needed to stick around to cover for them in case Sam or someone else came into the kitchen. She’d already covered for Margaery, what was another lie or two going to hurt? 

Her heart was pounding as they snuck towards the kitchen. “Cersei just doesn’t think,” Jaime grumbled. 

 

“She wouldn’t do anything stupid would she?” Podrick asked. 

They were talking like she wasn’t even there and finally Brienne spoke up. “So what’s wrong? What the matter with her?” 

“She’s knocked up Brienne,” Podrick replied instantly. 

“Pod,” Jaime hissed, clearly angry that he’d told her. 

He still hadn’t spoke a word to her so Brienne decided to talk around him too. “What’s he going to do about it?” she asked Podrick. 

Jaime looked at her, finally, but she didn’t like the look on his face. “What’s he going to do about it? Immediately you assume it’s mine? You know she’s my sister right?” Brienne nodded. He was taking her words completely wrong, getting angry at her for no reason, but she couldn’t find her voice right then to stop him. “I know you think you’re so much better than the rest of us,” he continued icily. “But we aren’t some kind of incestuous white trailer trash,” he snapped. 

“But I…” Brienne tried to explain what she’d meant. She wasn’t assuming the baby was Jaime’s at all, she just knew he was her brother and they were close and she figured he would be the one to help her through this. Clearly the rumours Podrick had told her about were an extremely touchy subject. 

Before she had a chance to explain further they were inside the kitchen and Jaime was rushing over to the table Cersei was hiding under. Brienne watched him drop to his knees and reach for her. “It’s okay, shhhh, I’m here,” he soothed her. Jaime got her out and easily lifted the distraught young woman into his arms. Cersei was crying and looked pale and weak. “I’m never gonna let anything happen to you,” he said. 

 

They heard something in the hall. “Come on, we gotta get outta here,” Podrick whispered. They all took off and made it outside without getting caught. Brienne could have went in the other direction. She’d stayed with them long enough to make sure they got out safely. The rest really wasn’t any of her concern. She looked to her left, the direction of her cabin where the rest of her family was likely sleeping - or wondering where she was. 

This wasn’t the kind of thing she did. She didn’t get involved in other people’s problems that weren’t any of her business. She should have went to her cabin, but instead she followed Jaime and Podrick. Maybe there’s something I can do, she told herself. Brienne refused to admit it was purely curiosity and the need to explain herself to Jaime. I help people, that’s what I do, she told herself. Maybe I can help…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the few of you who decided to come back and give chapter 2 a chance and if you're reading this, thank you again for returning for ch 3. I'm going to be honest, I tend to get easily discouraged when a new fic doesn't gain much interest, especially when it's one I'm really excited about like this one. Usually when that happens I tend to give up on it and not finish it. But I do want to reassure you guys that I will finish this one. Dirty dancing is my all time fav movie and I love Braime sooooo much. This is like a dream come true for me to write and imagine so I wont give up on it, even if I only have a handful of you that stick with me. So for those of you who are still on this journey with me - I have so much gratitude. Thank you! 
> 
> I'm very much looking forward to writing chapter 4... let the fun times begin :)

Brienne hung back, but she listened to the conversation between Jaime and his sister. “What were you doing? You’re in trouble you talk to me,” Jaime said, sitting beside Cersei on the couch she was sitting on. There was a hint of anger in his voice, but it was mostly concern. 

“I’ll take care of it,” Cersei replied, looking determined, even through her pain and exhaustion. Brienne could tell the woman was tough - very tough. 

“You should have come to me in the first place,” Jaime grumbled. Brienne couldn’t help but admire the protectiveness he felt towards his sister. She hadn’t grown up with a sibling, let alone a twin, but she already felt protectiveness towards Margaery in the short time they had known each other so she could only imagine what it was like for him. 

Cersei shook her head, “Forget it Jaime, I’m not taking what’s left of your salary.” 

“That’s my business,” he insisted. 

Brienne saw her soften. “Besides, it wouldn’t be enough,” she said gently. “Oh God, it’s hopeless.” 

Finally Brienne couldn’t take it anymore and she jumped in. “Don’t say that. There’s gotta be a way to work it out.” She refused to believe there was nothing that could be done. 

“Brienne? Is that your name?” Cersei asked coldly. Brienne didn’t like the tone of her voice, but she nodded. “You know what, Brienne? You don’t know shit about my problems.” The venomous way she spoke likely would have scared most people, but Brienne didn’t scare easily and it didn’t phase her at all. 

“I told her,” Podrick spoke up. He, on the other hand, looked scared as soon as the words left his mouth. 

Cersei’s eyes flashed. “Jesus, she’s gonna tell her management boyfriend and then we’ll all get fired.” Podrick hung his head. “Why not skywrite it ‘Cersei got knocked up by Robbie the creep.’” 

Robbie. Wait, Robbie… surely he would help if he knew the truth. “Robbie...” Brienne started. 

“No Brienne,” Cersei interrupted, holding up a hand to silence her. 

Podrick walked over to her. Brienne appreciated the way he made her feel like a little less of a complete outsider. He was a truly sweet guy. “One of the counsellors knows a doctor, a real M.D. who’s travelling through next week. We can get her an appointment but it costs $250.” 

“Oh but if it’s Robbie’s it’s no problem,” Brienne said enthusiastically. “He has the money, I know he does.” She’d overheard him telling Margaery about how he’d made almost enough to buy a car. “I’m sure if you tell him…”

“He knows,” Cersei stopped her. Brienne blinked as her heart sank. She didn’t know what to say. “Go back to your playpen,” Cersei continued, effectively dismissing her. 

Brienne slowly turned and left. She felt dejected at first but by the time she’d made the walk back to her cabin she already had a plan in mind. The next morning she would talk to Robbie. Robert Baratheon would see that he was wrong and he would help Cersei - Brienne would convince him. Then maybe after she was able to help his sister, Jaime would actually speak to her again and she could explain her words from earlier. She still needed him to know she hadn’t been judging him or feeding into the nasty rumours. 

She slept really well and the next morning she got up early and headed for the dining hall to find Robbie. He was setting tables so she helped him by filling water glasses. Brienne didn’t beat around the bush, she quickly got to it and plead her case to him. “You know it’s the right thing to do,” she finished, quite satisfied that she’d made her point. 

“Who are you to tell me what’s right?” Robbie replied, looking smug and sounding very arrogant. 

Brienne was a bit dumbfounded by his response, but she quickly found her voice. “You can’t just leave her,” she insisted. 

“I didn’t spend the whole summer hauling bagels just to bail out some chick… who has probably slept with every guy here.” Robbie shrugged, “Some people count, and some people don’t.” 

Brienne felt her blood start to boil. She was bigger than Robbie, probably stronger too. She could have easily kicked his ass, she was sure of it. But she resisted the urge to punch his smug, stupid face. Instead she moved closer and leaned in, sneering at him. “You make me sick,” she hissed. “Stay away from me, stay away from my sister or I’ll have you fired.” She stepped back slightly and then poured the remainder of the water in her jug down the front of him, before slamming it on the table and taking off. 

Plan B. What was plan B? Brienne knew exactly what plan B was. She had to find her father. Not surprisingly she found him and Alerie on the golf course, working on their putting on opposite sides of the practice green. “Dad… someone’s in trouble,” Brienne said quietly. 

Selwyn smiled at her and watched Alerie miss a short putt. “Besides your step mother?” he joked. “You’re overcorrecting Al,” he called over to her. 

“You always told me if someone was in trouble I should help,” Brienne continued. Selwyn was a good man, a kind man, and he always taught her to be the same. He knew he was fortunate and he believed in giving back. “Could you lend me $250?” 

That caught his attention. “Are you alright? Are you in trouble?” Brienne’s heart felt warm at how quickly and deeply his concern grew for her. Her dad loved her deeply and he would do anything for her. She felt guilty asking for his help because she knew he would give it. 

“No, it’s not me,” Brienne shook her head. “Could you loan it to me?” 

“That’s a lot of money Bri,” he said, looking at her curiously. “What’s it for?” 

“I can’t tell you,” she sighed. She had never in her life kept a secret from her father and she had no idea it would be this difficult. “It’s hard for me to say that to you, but I can’t.”

He looked wounded and it made it even harder. “You always said you could tell me anything.” 

Brienne pleaded with her eyes for understanding, “I can’t tell you this.” He asked her if it was illegal and then quickly apologized, he knew her better than that. Selwyn promised to have the money to her before dinner and true to his word he handed her an envelope a few hours later. She thanked him and kissed his cheek. 

Brienne was struck with a sense of guilt when she walked away. It wasn’t just the fact she’d borrowed a lot of money from her father, but it was because she knew she hadn’t done it for as pure of a reason as she made it seem. She wanted to help Cersei, but if she was being honest with herself she really hoped that helping Cersei would get her in Jaime’s good graces. 

Later that evening, after dinner and after the nightly dancing, while the rest of the family was heading to bed Brienne took off towards the secret dance hall Podrick had taken her to. She knew that’s where she would find Jaime and Cersei. Her stomach was filled with butterflies as she pushed open the doors and entered. A slow song was playing and she moved her way through the couples swaying together. It was awkward and uncomfortable because she felt like they were doing something she shouldn’t be watching. It was hard for her to understand that something so sexual was really just art and expression. 

She looked around, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone that noticed her. Brienne knew she was hard to miss since she was taller than most everyone else in the room. Finally she spotted Cersei, with Jaime and Podrick on the other side of the room. She weaved her way over to them, and as she approached the butterflies changed to more of a nervous excitement. She was about to solve a really big problem for Cersei and she just knew they would all be grateful. 

Brienne called the three of them closer. “Here’s the money,” she said holding it out to Cersei. 

The other woman instantly smiled and took it. “You mean Robbie?”

“No you were right about him,” Brienne replied with a smile. “He’s a creep.” 

“Then where did you get it?” Cersei asked, looking at the wad of cash in her hand. 

“You said you needed it,” was Brienne’s reply. She was finally starting to relax, until she snuck a glance at Jaime.

“Takes a real saint to ask Daddy,” he snarled. Brienne felt like someone had dumped cold water over her. He wasn’t grateful at all. He was mocking her. 

“Thanks Brienne, but I can’t use this,” Cersei said, trying to hand it back. 

She was surprised by Jaime’s response. “What? What’s the matter with you? You should take the money,” he said, staring at Cersei in shock. He was happy to mock her for getting the money from her dad, but he wasn’t prepared to turn it down. 

Podrick jumped in. “I can only get her an appointment for next Thursday,” he said to Jaime. Brienne didn’t understand, but clearly he did. Pod turned to her, “They do their act at Greyjoy’s on Thursday. If they cancel they lose this season’s salary and next year’s gig.” 

“What’s Greyjoy’s?” Brienne asked. She still wasn’t quite following. At least Podrick was kind enough to help her understand. 

“It’s another hotel,” he explained. “They do their Mambo act there.” 

“Can’t someone else fill in?” Brienne asked.

“No miss fix it,” Jaime drawled. “Someone else can’t. Roz has to work all day, she can’t learn the routine. And Cat has to fill in for Cersei. Everyone works around here.” He smirked at her, “You wanna do it? Take time out from Simon says?” 

Brienne knew he was still teasing her. “It’s not a bad idea,” Podrick spoke up. 

They all stared at him like he had two heads. “It was a joke,” Jaime spat. 

“She can move,” Pod continued. 

“It’s the dumbest idea I’ve ever heard of,” Jaime countered. 

“I can’t even do the merengue,” Brienne added, supporting Jaime’s comment, even if it did annoy her a bit. The whole suggestion seemed preposterous. 

“You’re a strong partner,” Cersei piped up. What the hell was happening? Brienne wondered. Now Cersei was on board with this insanity as well. “You can lead her, you can lead anyone.” 

Jaime glared at his sister. “She can’t even do the merengue, she can’t do it,” he insisted. 

“And I’m much taller than you,” Brienne added. “And bigger. The costume wouldn’t fit… surely people would notice the difference.” Her mind was spinning and she was caught between the terror of the whole idea and the excitement that maybe she could get what she so desperately wanted and have the chance to dance with Jaime again. And also spend a lot of time with him too. 

“Sansa,” Podrick said. “She’s a master with the sewing machine. She could make something in no time.” 

Cersei nodded. “Yep and if you don’t wear the 4 inch heels that I wear the height difference won’t be quite that noticeable. Besides, most of them are drunk by the time we take the stage anyway.” 

“This is fucking insane,” Jaime snapped. “Have you both lost your mind? Look at her. She’s not a dancer.” 

Brienne felt her face flush with embarrassment and anger. There was not a person on the planet that was more stubborn than she was when she set her mind to something. Just try to tell me I can’t do something, she thought, feeling her determination start to set in already. Jaime Lannister had no idea who he was dealing with. “Book the appointment,” she said to Podrick. “I’ll take Cersei’s place on Thursday.” She looked at Jaime, directly in the eye, “We’ll get started first thing tomorrow morning.” 

As Brienne walked back through the crowd, head held high this time, she walked with purpose and as much confidence as she could muster. There was something she couldn’t get out of her mind, even when she lay down to sleep a while later. She’d expected to see anger or at least irritation in Jaime’s eyes when she challenged him, but she hadn’t seen that at all. It was something much different. Brienne smiled. She’d always been pretty good at reading people and she was almost certain what she’d seen in his eyes was respect.


	4. Chapter 4

Brienne was up early and planned on being there and ready long before Jaime arrived. She wanted to prove she was focused and ready to work hard, but on the way to meet him that morning she let some doubts start to creep in. I am never going to be able to move like Cersei, she thought. I’m too tall, and too big to be considered graceful. 

Her purposeful strut had slowed considerably by that point. I’m not pretty like her, I can’t wear dance heels or I’ll be even taller, I hate dresses… she kept adding things to the list. She looked down at her jean shorts and plaid button down - I don’t even have any dance clothes. It’s not like there was anywhere at the resort to buy them and she couldn’t ask Alerie or her dad to take her shopping without explaining why she needed the clothes. 

Brienne sighed and trudged the rest of the way. Thankfully she did still make it before Jaime, but he was all business when he arrived and if he noticed her promptness or was impressed at all he certainly didn’t show it. 

It didn’t take her long at all to realize just how much work dancing really was. It didn’t help that the room felt like it was 1000 degrees. And the man in the room just made it even hotter. 

Brienne tried really hard to focus on the dancing because that’s really all they were there for. They didn’t have much time for her to learn a lot. But every once in a while, when they took breaks mostly, she found herself stealing glances at Jaime. He was absolutely beautiful - tall, muscular, lean, with intense eyes and hair that sometimes fell over them. 

So far he’d been pretty patient with her. He was a very skilled partner and a great teacher. They were working on her timing and knowing when to take the first step on the right beat of the music, but she was struggling with it. She listened and then went to step. “No, no, no,” Jaime grumbled when she stepped on his foot yet again. “You don’t start on the one. You gotta step on the two. Find the two. Understand?” 

“It’s just I’ve… I’ve never done these dances before,” Brienne mumbled. “And I’m so hot… I’m not thinking straight.” She fanned her shirt up and down a bit to try to cool her stomach. 

“Tie it up for now,” he said. “I’ll get Cersei and Roz to loan you some things to practice in.” 

“What?” Brienne stared at him. “Tie it?” 

He stared back at her for a moment. “Your shirt, tie it. It will be much cooler if your stomach is bare.” Brienne felt her heart start to race. She knew he was right, but could she actually do that? With him? No one had seen her bare midriff before. She always dressed quite modest. Before she had time to think about it anymore he moved closer and started to unbutton her shirt from the bottom. Brienne held her breath and watched him undo 3 buttons and then tie the sides of her shirt in a knot. “There,” he said, stepping back again. “Ready?” 

Brienne glanced down at the creamy white skin of her tummy and her belly button and then swallowed a nervous lump in her throat. She nodded and pulled herself together. It’s no big deal, she thought, even though she didn’t truly believe it. She felt all jittery inside as the image of Jaime’s strong hands tying up her shirt. “Okay, find the two,” he said, starting the music again. They tried, over and over and over again. He talked her through it, giving pointers constantly. Sometimes he was harsh, but Brienne didn’t take it to heart because she knew it would only make her better. “Relax. Breathe. Frame. No. Again. One, two, three, four. Nope. Again. Don’t lean back. Holding up. Two, three, four. Shoulders down. Concentrate. Ow.” Brienne gave him an apologetic look when she stepped on his foot, yet again. She knew he was already sick of hearing her say sorry at that point. 

But he kept pushing and she kept trying her best. “The steps are not enough. Feel the music,” he said passionately. Brienne met his eye and felt her body cover with goosebumps despite the heat. “It’s a feeling, a heartbeat…” She watched him put a hand on his chest. “Ga gong, ga gong,” Jaime said as he tapped his chest with his own heart beat. “Close your eyes,” he whispered. She did as he said and felt him take her hand and place it on his chest. Tingles soared through her. They’d been touching all morning while they danced, but this was different. He moved her hand with his heartbeat a few times and then started the dance again as he whispered the count softly. 

She kept her eyes closed as they moved together. She felt the beat of his heart and let it guide her - and it actually worked. It was the best run through they had done. She opened her eyes and gazed at him, trying to remain focussed as she fought off a celebratory smile. Jaime’s face cracked, just slightly and Brienne could have swore his heart started to beat harder and faster before he finally broke away. “That was great,” he said, nodding at her. “Pretty good place to stop for today I think.” 

Brienne felt giddy when she left. All she wanted to do was dance some more. She danced her way across the little foot bridge and after making sure no one was watching, she stayed there and danced a little longer. She was feeling really strange… she actually felt sexy when she danced. It was new and so bizarre. Brienne had never considered herself even remotely sexy. She’d never even wanted to feel that way or needed it. But now that she had a taste of it she started to crave it. 

It didn’t help her at all the next day when she slipped into one of Cersei’s spaghetti strap, skin tight tank tops though. “Are you ready or what?” She heard Jaime call out. 

She’d been behind the changing screen for a long time and she started to panic. “Uh, I think the shirt is too small, I’m just gonna change back,” Brienne replied.

“It’s fine.” She gasped when she saw he had joined her behind the screen. “Let’s go. Can’t waste a minute.” 

With her cheeks flushed Brienne followed him out to the dance floor. She kept her arms crossed over her chest. And she hesitated when he reached for her hand. 

Jaime sighed. “Listen, part of dancing is having confidence. Not just in your dancing ability, but overall,” he started. He held out a hand again and she had no choice but to take it. “You have to sell it Brienne. I don’t care if you believe it yourself or not, but you need to make the audience believe.” He held out his other hand and slowly she reached for it too, fully exposing her outfit. “You should believe it though,” he said. Brienne could feel his eyes wandering down her body. “You don’t need to hide yourself with clothes. You look amazing.” She felt her cheeks get ever hotter. “Take a deep breath. It’s just us right now. You’re wearing clothes that let you move and are cool. That’s all that matters.” 

As soon as they started dancing again, everything changed. She got right back to that feeling of sexiness, which was even stronger than the day before. And surprisingly, it helped her focus dramatically. Unfortunately it didn’t make her instantly a better dancer - they still had a lot of work to do. 

The next day Cersei came to help. The three of them started working on the dance together with Cersei standing behind her to give her extra guidance with a hand on her hip and back. It was a strange feeling to be in the middle of them, but it really helped her with feeling how the movement should go. 

Finally Brienne had the basics of the dance and the next day they were able to start working on some of the additions. There were some twists, dips and apparently a lift, though she was pretty sure that part would be modified. “What will we replace the lift with?” She asked when they took a break. 

“Replace? What do you mean?” Jaime looked confused. 

“Well you can’t lift me and hold me up like you do Cersei,” She replied. He couldn’t possibly be considering it, could he? 

“I can lift you,” he said without hesitation. “I’m strong enough.” Brienne started to protest, but Jaime stopped her. “Let’s worry about that when you’re ready. We have other things to work on first. Let’s try the opening.” 

Brienne desperately wanted to argue more, but there were still many other things to learn anyway, so she held her tongue and nodded. Jaime came up behind her and got into position. The shirt she was wearing bared her stomach and he spread a hand across her bare skin. Instantly she felt tingles. Jaime lifted her arm up around his neck, and then slowly started to trail his fingers down the inside of her arm. It was supposed to be sexy and sensual… but she couldn’t hold back the snort of laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she giggled. 

Brienne sucked in a breath. “Okay, I’m good. Let’s try again.” She did a bit better this time and he almost got to her her side before she broke down. “No, no… I’m fine. I got this,” she said. She didn’t even have to look behind her to know he was grumpy and likely rolling his eyes. 

She closed her eyes and focussed on the feel of his body, solid, pressed up against her. His hand was warm on her bare tummy and she could feel her own heart pounding. Brienne had never been this close to a man before and it was making her feel a rush inside that she’d never experienced. This time when he lifted her arm she focussed on the way it was making her feel inside and it didn’t tickle at all. There was a burning low in her belly though, and a tense feeling between her legs that made her want to squirm. When Jaime finally reached for her hand and then spun her to face him Brienne was almost dizzy. They were staring at one another, she couldn’t even be sure how long it had been, but they had definitely missed the beat in the song they were supposed to move on. 

Brienne had always been really good at reading people, but she couldn’t figure Jaime out. The only emotions he expressed clearly were anger and annoyance. The rest he kept locked up tight. She wasn’t even sure she had ever seen him smile, a real smile, not the fake one he plastered on for work. Can he read me? She wondered. Brienne knew she was quite the opposite of him and wore her emotions on her sleeve. All the things she was feeling in that moment though… they were embarrassing. She couldn’t let him see how hard she was crushing on him. Wouldn’t that be fun for him to joke about with his friends? 

Their lips were only inches apart, a realization that only made things even worse. She wanted him to kiss her, desperately. But she knew that was never going to happen so Brienne quickly pulled back. “Uh, I think you have to get to work soon, don’t you?” she stammered. 

“Hmm, yeah… I do,” Jaime replied softly. Then finally… for the very first time he smiled. Just a little, quick grin, but it was real. “Ya did good today kid.” 

Kid. There it was - a reminder that she was a lot younger, he noticed and saw her that way. Fuck me, Brienne thought. Though she couldn’t help but smile as she turned away when a little voice in her head added - literally.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy! It's been a while, i know. Real life is kicking my ass these days. But tonight I finally had time to write this chapter. I decided to change the ending a bit from the way the show goes because I worried you guys might find it a bit dull without a little gratification :) I hope you enjoy and I truly hope it won't take as long before the next one. Thank you for your patience.

“Down, twist and then the bow.” Brienne listened to Jaime’s voice as they ran through the routine from start to finish, still skipping the lift of course. It was pretty rough but she thought it was actually their best yet so she may have added a little extra flourish to the bow. “Ouch,” Jaime snapped, immediately letting go of her and grabbing his back. 

“Sorry. Sorry,” Brienne replied, instantly feeling awful. 

But Jaime was grumpy and he started yelling at her. “You trying to kill me? You gotta concentrate. Is that your idea of fun?” 

He had been a bit snarly all morning and Brienne had finally had enough. “As a matter of fact it is,” she yelled back. “We do the show in two days, you won't show me lifts, I'm not sure of turns… I'm doing all this to save your ass, but I'd rather drop you on it.” 

Brienne crossed her arms and glared at him. She was done taking his shit, even if he was absolutely gorgeous with that scowl on his face. She braced herself for his retaliation but his response was not at all what she was expecting. “Let’s leave.” 

She watched in shock as he grabbed his black leather jacket and threw it on. He was serious. With a flutter of excitement Brienne put on her own jacket and followed him out the door into the pouring rain. She had no idea where Jaime was taking her, but she couldn’t wait to find out. 

When they got to his car Jaime reached into his jacket pocket and then tried the door handle. He looked inside and swore, “shit.” Brienne pulled her jacket up over her head. “I locked the keys in the car,” he grumbled. Her heart sank. She’d really been looking forward to getting away from the resort with him. Jaime looked around and then marched over to a post in the ground. He kicked in back and forth a few times and then yanked it out. She watched him smash the back window and then reach around and unlock the front door. He held it open for her and gestured for her to get in. Brienne hopped inside and he shut the door behind her. 

Moments later Tarly’s was behind them and they were headed off into the countryside. Brienne leaned back on the seat and smiled, then started to laugh as they sped down the dirt road. “What?” Jaime asked, smiling too. It made her heart beat faster to see that carefree side of him. 

“You’re wild,” she said with a chuckle. Brienne loved the feeling of freedom she felt when she was with him. He had that bad boy vibe, the kind of boy she knew she should stay away from, but she felt drawn to him. He was so different and interesting. Jaime just shook his head at her, but his face held the grin. 

“The most important part to remember about lifts is balance,” Jaime said. The rain had stopped and little rays of sun were peeking in through the trees. They were in the woods and she was sitting on the bank to one side of a little ravine, watching Jaime walking out onto a fallen tree. He was so graceful and had no trouble at all walking right out to the middle and then turning to face her. A sly smile crept onto his face and Brienne held her breath as he leapt into the air, landed back on the log, wobbled a bit and then caught himself. 

“Where did you learn to be a dancer?” she asked, watching him take a few comfortable steps and then ease himself down to a sitting position on the log. 

Jaime shrugged. “This guy came into a little diner one day. We were all just sitting around, me, Cersei, some friends… doing nothing as usual. He said Syrio Forel was giving a test for instructors, if you passed they teach you different dances, show you how to break them down, teach them…” His voice trailed off and he shrugged again, indicating the end to his story. 

Jaime looked up at her and then crooked a finger. “What?” Brienne said, an uneasy feeling developing in her stomach. He waved her over again and she slowly stood. There was something about him beckoning to her that she couldn’t turn down, even if it meant standing on a mossy dead tree over a 10 foot drop. 

“Good,” he said encouragingly as she started out towards him. Brienne stumbled slightly and froze. “Don’t look down,” Jaime said. “Good,” he spoke again as she took another step. “Look here,” he said, pointing to his eyes. When Brienne locked eyes with him she felt calm. Only a few more steps and he reached out to her. Their hands met and she forgot she was on a log as they danced together. He led her and she followed his lead as if they had been doing it for years. Jaime somehow made it so easy for her. It wasn’t until they were safely back on the ground that Brienne looked into the ravine and shivered. 

“Come on,” he said, reaching for her hand. Jaime led her to a clearing. He gave her a quick lesson on what she needed to do for the lift. Brienne was so excited to try it, she hung on his every word. She desperately wanted to get it right. They did a practice of her first getting off the ground. “Bend your knees and go up. Up. Up,” Jaime said as she followed his instructions. His hands were on her hips and as she jumped he helped lift her into the air. She was very surprised by just how strong he really was, but it was encouraging because she knew he could lift her easily, just like he said he could. 

“Okay good, now let’s try the run.” Brienne nodded and backed away from him. “You’ll hurt me if you don’t trust me,” he warned. “All right?” Brienne nodded and sucked in a deep breath. “Now go, go, go,” he yelled. She ran at him and bent her knees at the exact right time but just as she was about to jump she chickened out, which caused them both to go sprawling. She landed on top of him, straddling him at the waist. 

Brienne stared down at him wide eyed, hoping she hadn’t hurt him or made him angry. Jaime started laughing and put his hands behind his head. Once again she felt the urge to kiss him. He was right there. All she had to do was lean down and find his lips. She let her eyes drop to her target and instinctively started to move closer but just like the lift she chickened out and rolled off him instead. “You know…” he started as she got to her feet and offered him help up. “The best place to practice lifts is in the water.” 

“In the water?” Brienne asked, trotting along after him. “We don’t have bathing suits.” 

Jaime looked back at her over his shoulder and pulled off his shirt. Brienne took a long breath as she stared at his muscled back. When they got to the beach he undid his pants and she started to feel dizzy. Was he expecting her to strip too? With shaky hands she pulled off the baggy cotton shirt she was wearing. She had a camisole underneath, similar to what she wore when they practiced sometimes, so why was she so nervous? 

She knew she should look away but with him standing there in nothing but a pair of white boxer briefs Brienne couldn’t tear her eyes away. His body was so lean and muscular, not the average body of a dancer by any means, but still so damn sexy it made her ache. He caught her looking at him and reached for the waistband of his underwear. Brienne held her breath until he grinned and laughed, then waded into the water. He was teasing her. The stupid, adorable asshole was teasing her. Or maybe he was flirting? How the hell would she know? Brienne had never paid attention to things like that before. She’d never really cared much. When Sam flirted it was obvious. But Jaime was just so damn confusing. 

The way she was feeling was so new and a bit overwhelming. But Brienne knew they were there for a purpose and there was no way she could focus if she went into that water in her underwear, so she left her pants on and followed him in. 

They moved out to where the water was close to chest deep. Jaime touched her hips. Focus, she told herself. Focus. The water was sucking against her clothes and they felt heavy, but as she bent her knees and Jaime counted down she realized the buoyancy of the water made things so much easier. “And go. Good… good…” Holy fuck she was above his head. Brienne couldn’t believe it actually worked. “Good… no… no… hold the position…” That was the last thing she heard before she fell head first into the water. 

When Brienne popped up she was smiling. It worked. She was finally feeling confident in the lift. “Let’s try again,” she said. She lasted a bit longer the second time before they both toppled into the lake. “Again,” she demanded. Her stubbornness and competitive nature was shining through. They were so close. Only 5 more tries and she held it - the whole time - arms out, feet crossed at the ankles. It felt amazing. It felt comfortable and right. Finally she knew how it was supposed to feel so she could repeat it again. Brienne knew it would be different out of the water, but she had all the confidence she needed. 

“We did it,” Jaime said happily as he brought her back down. Brienne slid slowly down his chest and once again she quickly became aware of the sexual tension between them. Or maybe it was just on her end, but it didn’t change the way she suddenly felt everything. Her nipples were hard as they slid along his body. His hands weren’t exactly on her hips, but more on her ass. Why didn’t I take off my pants? Brienne wondered. It would have felt so much better to feel his strong hands on her skin with just some thin cotton in the way instead of the heavy denim. 

“We did it,” she echoed him in a whisper as her feet hit the bottom of the lake. Jaime’s arms were around her and Brienne made no move to pull away. How many times would their lips be this close before one of them finally made a move? Or was Jaime even thinking about it like she was? Brienne thought back to when he’d called her kid. Did he still see her as a kid with her breasts pressed against his chest and her lips only inches from his? 

As hard as she tried to make herself believe he felt something too she couldn’t seem to convince her pessimistic brain. Even when she could feel his heart beating against her, wildy like her own. It’s just the exertion of the lifts she decided. Even when she saw the half smile on his mouth as they stared at each other. He’s probably just teasing me again, she thought. It’s the dancing. It’s the excitement of finally getting the lift. It’s the anticipation of the show coming up. He’s just grateful for your help… “Mmm,” she gasped as something stopped her train of thoughts. Jaime kissed her. He was kissing her. And she was frozen in place, shocked and freaking out. 

Get it together, Brienne told herself. But even if she could… she didn’t really know what to do anyway. She closed her eyes. Let him lead. It’s just like dancing. She felt his hand slide up her back to the base of her neck and he drew her even closer, pulling her in and taking the kiss deeper. It all felt so right, like she’d waited her whole life for a kiss like this, with a man like him. She refused to let her mind wander and ruin the moment with all the reasons they shouldn’t be doing it. How could something that made her feel like she was floating be wrong? There was an aching throb between her legs and she realized she wanted more than a kiss, so much more. It scared her how badly she wanted him and how out of control she felt. 

A loud rumble off in the distance startled them both and Jaime pulled back. Thunder. The storms were moving back in. He looked at her one last time with those mysterious eyes that she couldn't read. “We gotta go.” 

“Yep,” she muttered, rushing out of the lake to collect her stuff on the beach before the rain caught up to them. By the time they got back to the car she’d already convinced herself that it would probably never happen again. But there was one little nagging voice reminding her of something very important - he kissed you, it said - and Brienne smiled.


End file.
